fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia (Genealogy of the Holy War)
Yuria (ユリア, translated Julia in the fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is the daughter of Alvis and Diadora, the twin sister of Yurius, and the younger half-sister of Celice. She is the descendant of Saint Maira on both sides, Heim on her mother's side, and Fala on her father's side. Sometime before the second generation begins, Yurius obtains the Loptous tome from Manfroy and is thus possessed, causing him to kill Diadora. Before her death, however, Diadora managed to warp Yuria out of the castle to safety. As a result of the trauma she suffers from the incident, Yuria ends up losing her memories. Yuria is then found by Levn, who cares for her until Celice chances upon them after retaking Ganeishire, whereupon Yuria will join the liberation army. Celice will then give her either the Resire or Aura tome, who picks it up at the castle he conquers after her enlistment. Yuria is shown to harbor feelings for Celice prior to learning of the fact that they are half-siblings. In the beginning of Chapter 10, Yuria is abducted by Manfroy, where she is taken to Chalphy Castle. Her memories are restored here, and she will meet with her father Alvis momentarily before Manfroy takes her away once again. In the Final Chapter, after a short conversation with Yurius, Manfroy brainwashes Yuria to fight Celice's army. She is later freed from the spell when Manfroy is slain and is spoken to by Celice. Levn then reveals that Alvis swiped the holy tome of Naga from Barhara and hid it in Velthomer. An enchantment is then placed over the tome, causing it to be unlockable by Diadora's circlet, an item which Alvis entrusts to Yuria prior to going to battle with Celice. After the war, Yuria will reside in Grandbell and rule the country with Emperor Celice and his wife. In-Game Seisen no Keifu Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Shaman | Naga Fala |1 |24 |0 |11 |8 |11 |5 |3 |14 |5 |0 |2000 | Pursuit Continue Awareness | Staff - B Light | - Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |10% |100% |20% |30% |30% |10% |50% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Sage *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +7 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +8 *'Defense:' +0 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Movement:' +1 *'A Rank' *'B Rank' *'B Rank' Overall Statistically, Yuria will always gain a point in magic upon leveling, and will most likely gain a point in resistance half the time. However, her atrocious skill and speed growths will most likely cause problems for her in the long run. This can be fixed by giving her the Resire tome, which will help to offset any damage she may sustain during battles. As a result of her strong growths in Magic, Yuria will always make an extremely competent healer, so ensure Lana/Mana speaks to her in Chapter 6, after Ganeishire Castle is subjugated (This will result in her attaining a Relive Staff). When Yuria is re-recruited in the final chapter, she will obtain the Naga tome upon visiting Velthomer. At this stage in the game, she may be considered to be far more formidable than Levn with Holsety, as this tome increases both her speed and skill by 20 points, while Holsety only increases skill by 10. Furthermore, Naga will increase Yuria's defense and resistance by 20 points, and has the abiliy to nullify the effects of the Loptous tome. Naga's usability still hinges moderately on the stats Yuria possesses by that point in the game, though this should only be a cause for worry when facing off against the Dark Warlords. Conversations In Chapter 6, Lana/Mana may speak to Yuria, and she will gain a Mend Staff. In Chapter 6, if Celice captures Isaac Castle before seizing Sophara Castle, Yuria may speak to him, and she will gain a tome of Resire. Aura cannot be attained when this happens. In Chapter 6, if Celice captures Sophara Castle before seizing Isaac Castle, Yuria may speak to Celice, and she will gain a tome of Aura. Resire cannot be attained when this happens. In Chapter 8, if Ishtar has not made her appearance yet, Yuria may speak to Celice, and he will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Yuria may speak to Celice, and he will gain three points of magic defense. In the Final Chapter, after Manfroy has been killed, Yuria may be re-recruited if Celice speaks to her. Nothing noteworthy will occur if she is spoken to before slaying Manfroy. In the Final Chapter, after Velthomer Castle is captured, Yuria may enter said castle. This will result in her having a conversation with a priest, whereupon she will gain the tome of Naga. Kakusei Base Stats |Sage |14 |42 |3 |29+2 |19 |20 |5 |9+5 |23+5 |6 | Magic +2 Concentration Magic Cry Movement Cry | Tome - A Staff - B |Holy Tome Naga* *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Love Yuria is a unique character, in the sense that she possesses absolutely no love points or growths with anyone apart from Celice, with whom she has a negative love growth and 490 love points. However, through exploitation of a bug caused by the Jealousy System with Lana/Mana and Lakche/Radney, it is possible to cause the duo to fall in love. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Celice: 490-5 *Leaf: 0+0 *Aless: 0+0 *Shanan: 0+0 *Johan/Johalva: 0+0 *Oifey: 0+0 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Lester: 0+0 *Skasaher: 0+0 *Delmud: 0+0 *Sety: 0+0 *Corpul: 0+0 *Faval: 0+0 *Arthur: 0+0 Etymology Julia is the feminine manifestation of Julius, a Roman family name that is associated with the line of emperors. Gallery File:Yuria (Lvl. 1 Shaman).jpg|Yuria, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Shaman. File:YuriaTCG.jpg|Yuria, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Shaman. File:Yuria TCG1.jpg|Yuria, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Shaman. Yuria TCG2.jpg|Yuria, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 20 Sage. File:Yuria (TCG Series 3).jpg|Yuria, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Sage once more. File:Yuria (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Yuria from the Super Tactics Book. File:YuriaFE4NFManga.jpg|Yuria as she appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. File:yuria.gif|Yuria's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. File:Yuria.png|Yuria's alternate portrait in Seisen no Keifu File:Berserked Yuria portrait.jpg|Possessed Yuria`s portrait in Seisen no Keifu File:JuliaFE5.png|Yuria's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters